An Alternate 1992 (Map Game)
The year is 1992 but with a few changes. *After the collapse of the Soviet Union the New Union formed in its ashes, though weaker. *After the Cold War Moldova also managed to unite with Romania succesfully. *Post-Cold-War USSR succesfully sells Kalingrad (East Prussia) back to Germany Mods All mod positions require approval. *Creator: Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) *Co-Head Mod (UNAPPROVED): *Mod #1 (UNAPPROVED):' ' *Map-Maker/Mod #2 (UNAPPROVED): *Lead Map Maker/Sub-Mod (UNAPPROVED): *Sub-Mod/USA (Approved): God Bless the United States of America (talk) *Sub-Mod/USSR (UNAPPROVED): *Chief War Mod (Does Algorithm)/Mod (UNAPPROVED): *Omega War Mod/Sub-Mod (UNAPPROVED): *Sub-Mod/Sub-Mapmaker/Sub-War Mod (UNAPPROVED): Would-be mods need to have already been a ordinary player in at least 1 map game in order to have sufficient experience to do their job properly. 'Rules' *Plausibility is essential *No sockpuppeting *1 State per player *Turns will be 1 year per turn, after 2000 this will become .5 years per turn *Technologically speaking a country may only be about 1-3 years ahead of time OTL. *Technologies after the modern days must remain plausible. I don't want to see robots fighting clones in 2025. *Mod word is law. *All posts must be re-read at least 1 time for grammar before posting. **Should grammar be consistently horrendously bad for 10 turns (total) the player can be removed. *Wars go here: *No colonies on other planets until at least 2030. Due to international law no state may own any part of the moon. *To make a country a satellite state or "vassal" you must have had positive relations with them for at least 10 turns. You must then spend considerable amounts of money on foreign aid to this country for at least 5 years. *The map must be updated at least every 5 turns. * Mod Constitution *A mode can be voted out of power by a 5/8th majority of mods, or by a 50% vote by players. Should both the Head Mods both vote "aye" the mod will be removed despite whatever the other mods voted. Co-Head mod and Creator need 65% majorities by player or 40% with the backing of the other Head Mod. *Creator and Co-Head Mod have equal authority, and either can be voted out of power by a 5/8th majority. Should the Creator be voted out he will be given a demotion should a moderator position be open. *Lead Map Maker has more authority in terms of maps than the other map makers, but in-game he is a sub-mod. *Sub-Mods may only write turn-events if one has not yet been written and more than 1 player has already posted in the turn. *Only the Creator and Co-Head Mod may be boot players from the game. Should a Head Mod challenge the other the player's removal will be voted on amongst Mods and requires 50% "ayes" to be booted. *The Mod Constitution can be amended by either a 2/2 vote by the head mods or a 5/8th vote by all mods. *Moderators on Probation have no voting rights and may be removed at a moments notice by either Head Mod. Map Map Issues Countries :*''Secessionist Region :'Bolded countries mean that the player needs to have at least 500 edits on map games or mod approval :Italics ''means player needs to have at least 300 edits on map games or mod approval N. America *The USA (Reserved for mod): God Bless the United States of America (talk) 05:13, July 26, 2014 (UTC) *''Canada: *Mexico: **Yucatan*: **Chiapas* *Cuba: *Haiti: *Dominican Republic: *Bahamas: *Belize: *Guatemala: *El Salvador: *Panama: *Honduras: *Nicaragua: *Costa Rico: *Jamaica: *Trinidad and Tobago: *Barbados: *Saint Lucia: *Grenada: *St. Vincent and the Grenadines: *Antigua and Barbuda: *Dominica: *St. Kitts and Nevis: S. America *Suriname: *'''Brazil: *''Colombia:'' *''Venezuela:'' *Ecuador: *Uruguay: *Paraguay: *Bolivia: *''Argentina:'' *Chile: Asia *'China:User Talk:Edgeofnight' **'Xinjiang*:' *Taiwan: *Burma: **Shan State* **Karen State* **Mon State* **Ranekine State* *Thailand: *Cambodia: *Laos: *Singapore: *Malaysia: *Maldives: *'India:' **Kashmir* **Asom* **Bodoland* **Khalistan* **Manipur* **Nagaland* **Tripura* *Pakistan: **Kashmir*: *Bangladesh: *''Japan:'' -Seiga *Vietnam: *Sri Lanka: **Tamil Elam* *Georgia **Abkhazia*: **South Ossetia*: *Afghanistan: *Iran: CopperTitanium Because not even the strongest, bravest and smartest of us can bring peace to the world... (talk) 06:17, July 26, 2014 (UTC) *Iraq: **Peshmerga held Kurdestan* *Turkey: **PKK held Kurdestan* *Syria: *Lebanon: *'Israel: ' *'Palestine:' *Jordan: *''Saudi Arabia: I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight 21:13, July 26, 2014 (UTC)'' *Yemen: *Oman: *The UAE: *Qatar: *Bahrain: *Azerbaijan: *Armenia: *Kuwait: *''Indonesia:'' **East Timor:* **Banda Ache* **Irian Jaya* *Philippines: User:Evilploppa (talk) *Nepal: *Bhutan: *Brunei: *South Korea:The Royal Tank (talk) 14:27, July 26, 2014 (UTC) *North Korea:Time to Mash e'm up! Ready for battle! (talk) 17:04, July 29, 2014 (UTC) *Mongolia: Africa *Egypt *The CAR *S. Africa *Nigeria: *Libya *Sudan **South Sudan* *Tunisia *Algeria *Somalia **Puntland* **Somaliland* **Southwestern Somalia* **North State Of Somalia* **Kismayo City* *Djibouti *Malawi *Lesotho *Swaziland *Morocco *Burkina Faso *Togo *Benin *Ghana *Liberia: Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 05:09, July 26, 2014 (UTC) *Sudan *Kenya *Rwanda *Burundi *Zimbabwe *Uganda *Tanzania *Madagascar *Comoros Islands *Seychelles *Mauritius *Namibia *Zaire *Mali- **Azawad*: *Algeria- *Zimbabwe- *Ghana- *Ethiopia- *Eritrea: *Equatorial Guinea *São Tomé and Príncipe- *Guinea- *Guinea Bissau- *The Congo- *Mozambique- *Madagascar- *Chad- *Tunisia- *''Morocco-'' **Western Sahara*: *''South Africa-'' *Gabon *Ivory Cost *Senegal **Casamance Republic* *Zambia- *Tanzania- *Uganda- *Ghana- *Niger- *Serra Leone- *Nigeria- **Biafra*: **Hausa Region*: *Togo- *Burkina Faso- *Cameroon- *Mauritania- Europe *'UK:' *'USSR (Reserved for mod):' *Ireland: DannytheKing (talk) 13:53, July 28, 2014 (UTC) *Iceland: *Denmark: *Norway: *Sweden: *Finland: *'France:' *Spain: *Portugal: *Italy: Supergamer1 (talk) 23:03, July 27, 2014 (UTC) *Switzerland: *Austria: *''Germany: Mr. Darius (talk) 17:06, July 27, 2014 (UTC)'' *Czechoslovakia: *Estonia: *Lithuania: *Latvia: *Yugoslavia: *Croatia:SkyGreen24 *Slovenia: *Romania: *Bulgaria: Mapmaker023 (talk) 15:13, July 26, 2014 (UTC) *Luxembourg: *Belgium: *''Netherlands:'' *Monaco: *Poland: *Monaco *San Marino *Switzerland *Andorra *Liechtenstein *The Vatican *Malta *Cyprus **Turkish North Cyprus* Oceania and Pacific *''Australia:'' *New Zealand: *Fiji: *Samoa: *Marshall Islands: *Kiribati: *Tonga: *Vanuatu: *Papuan New Guinea: Mod-Controlled Organizations *Hezbollah *Hammas *Al-Qaeda *Taliban *Irish Republican Army *Free Kachin Army *Indian Maoists *Nepalese Maoists *Nepalese Marxists *Klu Klux Klan *Golden Dawn *PKK *Peshmarga *Free Chechnyan Army *Emirate of the Cacaussus *Bougainiville Seperatists *Anglican Church *Westboro Baptist Church *United Nations *NATO *EU Game The game is being restarted after 12 players and 3 mods have joined, and when the date is 1/8/14 or later Category:An Alternate 1992 Map Game Category:Map Games